Where's Nothing Wrong
by whotookmycheese
Summary: "When we are sleeping our minds go into another universe. This universe. Everyone who's dreaming comes here, no matter where their reality is. That's why you can sometimes see yourself at the same time as you see through your own eyes. Or meet strangers who are somehow familiar. Some version of you from some universe is having the same dream at the same time."


A/N: I just needed to write it out from my head so. Sorry for my bad grammar, english isn't my first language. Please R&amp;R so I can make myself a better writer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Where's Nothing Wrong**

Rose found herself standing on a high green hill. In front of her opened a view to a valley, where all the flowers were in bloom and where a blue lake was glimmering in sunlight. There were an old forest in the both sides of the valley and somewhere far in the distand were misty mountains so high that there was snow on the top. The sky was blue and there was just on perfectly white cumulus. The wind was blowing lightly and birds were singing. It smelled like summer and warmth and applegrass. It was all so beautiful, like a painting. And suddenly she knew where she was.

\- Is this a dream? she asked out load and like an answer to her question she saw him in the valley, looking up at her and waving. Rose waved back and he started to climp up the hill. She waited him to reach her.

\- Why do you keep coming into my dreams? she asked when he stopped next to her.

\- Why do you keep calling me into them? the Doctor asked.

That didn't make any sense and she told it to him.

\- It does, actually. It works kind of like psychic paper. When you wish something hard enough I get the message. Ofcourse that needs us to be in the same universe, and that again needs us both to be...

He cut off when he saw Rose's face.

\- Sorry.

He cleared his throat and looked around.

\- Nice place. Where are we?

\- Where's Nothing Wrong -place, Rose answered. She giggled at Doctor's confused expression. - I used to draw this view when I was a kid and feeling bad. My walls were covered with this view. I called it 'Where's Nothing Wrong -place' because nothing could ever go wrong in this place.

She avoided looking at him and instead followed a hawk high in the sky.

\- How come I can send you messages to your psychic paper if it requiers us to be in the same universe?

\- Because when we are sleeping our minds go into another universe. This universe. Everyone who's dreaming comes here, no matter where their reality is. That's why you can sometimes see yourself at the same time as you see through your own eyes. Or meet strangers who are somehow familiar. Some version of you from some universe is having the same dream at the same time. But sometimes ofcourse it's just your mind making things up.

For a moment Rose tried to understand what the Doctor had just said.

\- Everyone who's sleeping comes here? she asked just to make sure.

\- Yeah.

\- So... Are you sleeping as well?

\- Yeah.

\- But you rarely sleep, you said it yourself, you don't need to sleep.

He didn't answer. Rose wanted to ask whether he slept just to come to see her, but didn't. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer, what ever it was.

\- Is it really you? she asked instead. - Or are you just my imagination?

\- Does it matter? he asked, not looking at her.

\- Yeah! Because if it's you... if this is a universe where we can both enter... couldn't we leave here together?

He looked so incredible sad when he looked at her.

\- No. Your body is still in your bed.

\- Couldn't we try? The TARDIS, you've said that the TARDIS -.

\- The TARDIS isn't here, Rose.

\- It sounds like you wouldn't want me to come.

She couldn't help the childish words to come out, nor could she hide the blame in her voice. She saw how much her words hurt him.

\- Don't you ever think that, Rose Tyler, he said and cupped her cheek with his hand. - Don't you think I wouldn't do anything in my power to get back to you, that I wouldn't tear apart the fabric between our universes even if that destroys both of them, if only you wouldn't be destroyed with them.

She looked silently into his dark eyes.

\- Don't say that, she whispered. - You scare my.

He smiled bitterly but said nothing.

\- What happens when I wake up? she asked.

\- What happens every time you do. This is just a dream. You may remember some of it, most of it dissapears.

Tears filled her eyes but she didn't want to cry. Not again, not here, not in the Where's Nothing Wrong -place.

\- And you? Will it be same for you?

\- Yes.

She wondered whether his voice broke because it was true or because it wasn't.

\- I don't want it to be like that, she said. His thumb stroke her cheek and he pulled her face gently closer to his, like to kiss her, but she pulled back.

\- I don't know if I want it to be like this, she said. He leaned his forehead against hers, his hands were under her hair, holding her face, his eyes were closed. She could feel his breath on her face.

\- Don't you think it'd be worth it? When you wake up it's just the same, what ever happenes here.

\- But it'll be just a dream.

Her voice cracked and she raised her hands to his wrists.

\- I'm sorry.

It went blurry and cleared again. She pulled away a few steps and looked scared.

\- What was that?

He looked sad.

\- You're waking up.

It blurred again and she ran to him, wrapped her arms around his neck.

\- Kiss me, she said. - Before I go. Please.

He wiped a tear away from her cheek and smiled.

\- Oh, Rose Tyler, he said gently, warmly, and bend to kiss her. The kiss tasted like tears and goodbyes and

and she startled and opened her eyes. Automatically she raised her hand over her mouth and sat up, looking around her. Had it been just a dream? It had felt so real. She had been... where was it? And the Doctor was there. And he had told her... something. And then he had... had he? She looked around her again like trying to find answeres to her questions from the walls. Her eyes met a painting, drawn last night, of a view with green hill and blue lake, forest and mountains and one perfectly white cumulus. Where's Nothing Wrong -place. The imagine of the dream slipped throw her fingers like water but her heart kept bounching like something exiting had happened.


End file.
